Anthea's Assignments - Personal Assistant
by LadiElayne
Summary: Before the handsome, Gregory Lestrade came in and swept Mycroft off his feet, I served many a purpose to my boss. I was always his companion, protector, assistant and, for a few years, his lover. Not for romantic involvement of course, we share a mutual respect and admiration for one another, never romance. but then... there was Greg


Anthea's Assignments – Personal Assistant

Picking up my briefcase and slipping back into my Prada pumps, I gather my things, preparing to leave for the day. It was a rare occasion that my boss, who held a not so minor position within the British government, would dismiss me at such an early hour. Looking at the clock, which read just past 9pm, I took a deep breath and grabbed the stack of files from my desk.

Walking across the tastefully lush office suite towards the heavy security door, I did not even need to reach for the code pad. With a hiss, the door slid back into the wall, revealing an even more elaborate, but beautiful office.

"Sir, here are the files on the upcoming visit from the Italian Prime Minister; as well as the edits from the cameras around Baker Street. Everything is in order there, nothing especially pertinent to report. I am ready to leave for the day, unless you—".

Standing, slim and svelte in a soft gray three-piece suit, Mycroft Holmes treated me to another rare occasion, a debonair heartfelt smile.

"Splendid, Anthea, as always. Thank you. Thanks to modern technology, I do not have to wait until Gregory returns to make up for our last meeting. He is still a bit sour, but, that couldn't be helped."

"I am sure he understands, he is a good man, and has his own demands and pressures to deal with. You two are quite good for each other, very … well… suited." Smiling seductively, I did not try to hide the drop in my pitch, making it sound vaguely obscene. Occasionally he did not like being reminded of his newfound attachments or my thoughts on the matter; but when it was just him and I after hours, we were more like old friends than colleagues.

_Before the handsome, Gregory Lestrade came in and swept Mycroft off his feet, I served many a purpose to my boss. I was always his companion, protector, assistant and, for a few years, his lover. Not for romantic involvement of course, we share a mutual respect and admiration for one another, never romance. However, it was occasionally helpful to be able to release the tension that this type of job can bring to both of us. Part of me misses that companionship, he has always been handsome in my eyes, but the sad fact was that the man was terribly good in bed. He was so good in fact, that it has been rather difficult to find someone to replace his…abilities. _

_Before it was obvious that Mycroft had staked his claim on DI Lestrade, I would have loved the chance to see what Greg might have to offer a woman. His sexuality was a tool he used with great care and ability; he would always make it tastefully obvious that my assets were to his liking, so I knew he was not completely gay, most likely Mycroftsexual. He was always so casual and honest with a hint of cocky appeal, but beneath the badge, I bet he could give Mycroft a run for his money in bed. Greg may not fill a suit quite as well as Mycroft, but it was clear from his stance and gait that the man has a gorgeous body hiding under the poorly cut fabric. _

_Mycroft was well aware of my desire for both of them, there was never any point hiding such things from him. Once they began a sexual relationship however, it became a bit more difficult to remain objective as his bodyguard. I was never in the room during said escapades, but the sounds of beautiful men writhing and pleasing one another was more than enough to inspire solitary fantasies for weeks after. Thankfully, when the need called for it, I could shut off my desire and be the cold, calculating assistant Mycroft needed me to be. But it was obvious that when it was appropriate, he enjoyed me to be the woman he used to bed, seductive, arousing and provocative._

_Our experiences as lovers allowed us to know each other in ways no one else did. We were open to each other so much that even our smallest of desires and kinks could be shared, experienced and often exploited. Although certain parts of my daily responsibilities were far above and beyond the usual job descriptions involved with an assistant or bodyguard, I could not be happier working for Mycroft Holmes. The man curved and molded the tasks I was responsible for so that each day was an exercise in sexual exploration - in one way or another._

In the few seconds I became lost to my memories, I did not notice Mycroft approach me, bringing me out of my haze. Taking his movement towards me as a signal to depart, I smiled sweetly. Mycroft had a bit of making up to do with Greg for their last ruined date, and I did not want to delay them any longer. Just as I was about to turn to leave, Mycroft lightly placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to meet his gaze and I saw his eyes clouded with lust and desire. I became lost in his deep gaze and after a moment, I found my voice and with more breath than volume uttered, "Sir?"

Slowly, Mycroft tilted his body towards me, sliding his hand from my shoulder into my hair, gripping the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. His hot tongue slid over mine, going straight for all the most sensitive parts of my mouth. His teeth scratched over mine as I slipped it between his lips. His hand held fast to my head, while the other hand moved slowly down to cup my arse. He kissed me with so much passion and lust that it took my breath away; it had been almost a year since we ended this side of our relationship; and I very much missed his calculating touch. In the months since Greg Lestrade came into our lives, I have not been physical with anyone other than myself.

I quickly became intoxicated in all that was Mycroft, his cologne, the heavy taste of scotch and the sweet musk that was all _him_. His body pulled me in tighter and my breath hitched. It felt like coming home again, being wrapped in his arms, his mouth doing amazing things to mine, pleasure shooting down my spine sending quick throbs in between my trembling thighs. I felt him hard and firm pressed up against my hipbone as he slowly began to grind into me a deep moan escapes between us, sending chills all through me. Pulling back briefly to catch my breath, I hear another, unfamiliar moan come from the area around Mycroft's desk. Looking deep into his eyes, he smiled seductively at me, then steps aside, revealing a large screen with one DI Lestrade, leaning back away from the screen, and slowly tugging on his rather impressive manhood. He was flushed from the neck up and his eyes were just as dark with desire as ours must have been. From what I could see, he was completely naked. His bare chest was exactly as I had imagined: a body that at one point was more than likely chiseled, but now that his physical activities were less rigorous, he had softness that gave his body a velvet appeal. His abs were perfect : soft but defined enough to show a slightly hidden six-pack. _God, this man was way more attractive than I gave him credit for… _His head was leaning against the back of his chair, completely relaxed, but his eyes were fixed to the monitor, staring at me and undressing me with his eyes. Hard pectoral muscles continued to flex and relax as his arm pulled at his beautifully straining cock.

"Oh my God…" I breathlessly whimpered. I see him slowly smirk at my remark, our eyes devouring each other. His breathing was becoming more erratic as I slowly approach the monitor and webcam. As I watched it, a small bead of precome escapes the smooth head of his firm arousal, I unconsciously lick my lips as my mouth begins to water. I had never wanted to climb through a TV more in my life; I crave that bead of fluid, the taste of that perfect cock pressed against my tongue. Another deep shuddering groan comes from Greg's gaping mouth as he watches my eyes intensely devour his cock. My body sent new waves of arousal through me at the sound of Greg's unabashed groans; my juices flowed freely down the inside of my thighs, as I stood, frozen in front of the monitor.

"It would seem, Anthea my dear, that Gregory here has a kink for being watched by beautiful women. Fits in well with your interests, I think." His deep lustful voice and breath bounced off my neck, ghosting across my shoulder. My eyes closed slowly as I felt his tongue lick up over the back of my neck, coming around to the side in full view of Greg. Mycroft slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing one hand up to fondle my breasts through the silk of my blouse, while the other bunched up my skirt and pulled it up to reveal my soaked thighs.

"Oh sweet _Christ_ … Mycroft … she's soaking wet …_Jesus_" Greg groans. Opening my eyes, I look directly at the webcam, knowing that it will look to him as though I am staring right into his eyes. I moaned deeply at the feeling of Mycroft's hot palm pressing at the moist satin that is now clinging to my shaved flesh. Slipping his deft fingers between the satin and my thigh, I feel him explore my wet folds, tormenting my needy clit. Moving my eyes back to the screen, I saw Greg's hand speed up on his heavy prick, my body craved the feeling of it stretching me, forcing its way into me and I moaned louder as Mycroft, who is sexually psychic, shoves three of his talented fingers deep inside me. Quickly gaining the perfect rhythm with which to unravel me fastest, I feel my legs tremble and threaten to surrender.

"Oh …_fuck! _Mycroft … _please_ … _Sir!"_ I cried, throwing my head back against his shoulder and rocking my hips against his hand. Three strong fingers rubbed and teased my g-spot, as his thumb curled in, finally squeezing my swollen clit with the crease of his knuckle.

"How does she feel Myc? _Oh_ … _god _… is she tight? I want to see her come all over your hand, want to watch as her body shakes…_oh shit_…Myc…_fuck!" _I hear as Greg moaning loud and deep. Looking down I see a thick stream spurt from his cock, up onto his chest and abs and flow over his hand. As arousing as it was to see and _hear_ Greg so unraveled, I wanted nothing more than to hear Mycroft's voice as his talented fingers milked the climax from my twitching body.

"God…_Mycroft…please_." I breathed into his ear. Tilting my hips back, I ground hard onto his cock. Pressing it just to the middle of my arse, letting him feel the cleft of my cheeks curve around his thick cock, I moaned deeply, making his firm cock twitch against me. A deep throaty growl was ripped from his chest, echoing off the tiny hairs along my neck. His groans become louder and deeper as I continued to grind against him. Bending down to put my palms on the edge of the desk, I slam my arse into his crotch. He removes his fingers from my tight warmth just long enough to reach around and unbuckle his belt, pulling his shirt free from his trousers, unzipping them, and he pulled out his heavy prick. Without a word, he slid himself deep into me, making me scream and grind back against him. He grabbed ahold of my hips and fucked me hard and deep. Our bodies are slamming together so hard that the desk began to shake as I saw Greg lay back in his chair, rubbing his cock. Miraculously it is half-hard again. Imagining a night with the talented Lestrade, my body clamps down onto Mycroft.

"Fucking Christ _Greg_ … " I moan while Mycroft continued to pound me. Both men let out a deep moan at Greg's name on my tongue. I smile wickedly, a sense of deviant power flows through me as I realized that my voice gets to them just as much as it is the other way around.

Dropping my voice a bit, milking this newfound influence I begin to taunt. "Oh_ god._ _Greg_ you look so fucking hot sitting there…that _thick cock_ taunting me and teasing me. I want you so much. To feel it fill my mouth, pressed against my throat, to watch as you shove yourself deep into me Mycroft fucks me hard against you." Each name I say is vocalized as more of a moan than coherent speech, but it does the trick! As Mycroft slams into me harder, he reached around my hip and quickly rubbed my swollen clit. Snapping his hips in time with Greg's hand, I watch as Greg snaps his hips and fucks his hand, precome seeping from the tip and sliding down his fingers. Seeing that gorgeous man so lost in his own bliss while being properly fucked myself is all it takes. I start to feel the burn of orgasm creep into my body. Thrusting my hips against Mycroft I look directly into the webcam, hopefully meeting Greg's eyes, "_Fuck_…Greg…_come for me_, and let me see you stroke that beautiful cock. Oh _Greg! _… I wish I could suck you down, swallow every drop and lick you clean…_oh…oh god…"_

My hips snap forwards a few more times before I am coming so hard I saw stars. _"GOD MYCROFT!" _Greg and I say in near unison as we both came screaming and groaning_. _Mycroft keeps up pace but holds me still to fuck me all the harder. I can feel as his cock swelled just before he came, shooting deep inside me. Screaming Greg's name, I saw him look right into the camera as his climax washed over him. He slowly pulls out from my clenching folds and I carry my shattered body towards the bathroom.

"I told you she would love it Gregory, she has always enjoyed watching men wank, and since she has always wanted to fuck you, I knew she would love to join our little… distraction." Mycroft sits heavily into his leather desk chair. As I walked back into the room, I saw Mycroft turn the computer monitor away from the room, focusing just on him.

"So, _Gregory, _since that was an obvious success, should I tell her now?"

"God yes…Mycroft…yes…tell her. But turn the camera around so I can see her face."

I shook my head. Still overly sensitive but the gravely tone in Greg's voice is enough to throw me over the edge once again. Walking around the desk, I felt Mycroft's strong arms wrap around me as he brought me down to sit on his lap. Tilting my body to the side, I swung my legs over his knees and relaxed into his arms. Looking back at the camera and Greg's hungry gaze, I question the men :"Tell me what boys?"

"Well my dear, it has come to my attention that Gregory here has something of a fantasy involving you." My breath hitches and my body clenched at the mental image of Greg using _me_ as a wank fantasy. I saw that my body was not the only one affected by this admission as Greg's cheeks begin to flush and he blushed slightly before ducking his head down. A bright smile nearly broke across my face, but biting my cheek I avoided letting on my obvious interest at this and asked Mycroft to continue.

"Gregory would very much like it if the tables were turned here, if I were the one forced to watch as the two of you devour and please each other."

"God Mycroft…I love it when you use such vulgarity" Greg said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok, so Greg wants to fuck me, while you watch? This seems more of a fantasy that you would have." I said as seductively as possible, twitching my hips slightly against his crotch. "Is that all there is to it sir?" I asked. I am all for this little change of events regardless of what else might be involved.

"Well, my dear…there is a bit more to it than that. Since your birthday is coming up, and you have been my… _assistant_ … for nearly 15 years; I think it is time for something special. Do you trust me?" Mycroft looked up at me with more warmth than I can ever remember seeing in his eyes, and I had no choice but to be honest.

"Completely, sir"

"Good, that's…good…I think you will really enjoy yourself. " Mycroft said with just a slight hint of menace, before sliding his hand down my back and lightly tapping my arse with his palm. Standing I look into the camera and winked at Greg, before picking up my purse and heading for the door.

"Have a nice night Sir, _Mr. Lestrade_," I said with every ounce of obscenity my voice will allow. Mycroft beams at me and then pulls me into a very deep passionate kiss that nearly sends me to the floor.

"Oi! Wanker…! No touching behind my back you two! Well this just isn't bloody right …" we hear Greg complain, forcing us to part and laugh slightly.

"No worries, lover…you will have me all to yourself shortly and Anthea…sooner than you think." Mycroft says while skimming my breast with his knuckle. "Goodnight my dear, see you in the morning"

The door opened with a hiss and I stepped through, looking back into Mycroft's eyes I winked as the door shut behind me.

All the way home I did rather well keeping the events and revelations of the evening from my head. I was dropped off in front of my flat and the moment I got through the door I tumbled to the floor.

"Holy shit…what the bloody FUCK just happened … !" Christ. But Greg is _built_… My body is worn and tired from such a thorough fucking, but the image of Greg tugging on that gorgeous cock brought my body back to life. Pulling myself off the floor, I practically ran to the bedroom, shedding clothes as I go and threw myself on the duvet. Sliding my hands over my naked body I feel myself come alive again, thoughts and recollections of Greg's body and voice fill my head. My fingers quickly find the perfect rhythm to send me screaming as I envision Greg's thick heavy prick filling me, my mouth, my arse. I saw myself pulling him tight against me, heard him moan and groan as his body grasped on to me. Probing my tight folds with cock, fingers and _oh, god..._ the moment I imagined his soft mouth and sharp tongue sucking me to climax I felt my body release once more. A deep long moan escaped my writhing body as chills and heat waves flow up my spine. I rode my wet fingers until I was shaking and trembling. Relaxing into my bed, I slowly stroked myself through the afterglow, Greg's name on my lips, as a flutter of excitement settles into my belly.

Sequel will be Anthea's Anniversary Gift

Then Anthea's Birthday Gift


End file.
